DRW Paul Carson
:'' For the Dead Rising 2 Terror is Reality announcer, see Paul Lazenby.'' Paul Carson is a psychopath and survivor appearing in Dead Rising. He is a misfit teenager and arsonist who is found in Casual Gals in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Long Haired Punk, terrorizing two women. Long Haired Punk In Long Haired Punk, Frank investigates the Casual Gals store and encounters Paul as he is terrorizing two women, Mindy Baker and Debbie Willett. He accuses them of laughing at him, and threatens them with a Molotov cocktail. As Frank approaches, Paul notices him and threatens him, in addition to his two captives. Finally, Paul attacks Frank, forcing Frank to fight back. After he is defeated, Paul tries to light up another Molotov cocktail. As he finally succeeds, he stumbles over a gasoline can, sending him crashing to the floor. The Molotov lands on his crotch and lights him on fire, providing Frank with a photo op. It is considered an outtake, no matter how gruesome his fate is. If Frank chooses to put out the fire with a fire extinguisher, Paul will apologize for what he did, claiming he didn't know what he was thinking. He then agrees to cooperate with Frank if he will escort him to the security room. Paul's Present In Paul's Present, Paul asks to talk to Frank in the security room. He first asks Frank to promise a helicopter will be arriving to rescue them, then requests him not to reveal to any of the others what he had done. Frank agrees to keep his mouth shut, and in return Paul provides him with a supply of Molotov cocktails. Fate Depending on the ending, Paul was either rescued by Ed DeLuca, taken into custody by the Special Forces and eventually released, or killed by Carlito Keyes' bombs. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode he can be found in the Entrance Plaza from the beginning until 19 hours into Infinity Mode, and in Wonderland Plaza from Day 6 with 19 hours until Day 7. When killed, Frank finds a Squash, Orange Juice, and Well Done Steak on his corpse. Battling Paul See Long Haired Punk Trivia * Paul is essential for the Transmissionary achievement because later Otis will call Frank for the Paul's Present scoop. *Paul is the only psychopath in Dead Rising that can be rescued as a survivor. *Paul's last name, Carson, is a reference to the word arson, which relates to his pyromaniac tendencies. *The song that plays during the fight with Paul is from the ''Dead Rising OST. ''It is performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki. Gallery File:Dead rising long haired punk (3).png|Paul's Photo Op File:Dead rising long haired punk (11).png|Burning... File:Dead rising long haired punk (12).png|...to death File:Dead rising paul saved.png|Safe in the Security Room File:Dead rising survivors in security room (9).png|Paul Carson in the Security Room File:Dead rising long haired punk.png|Psychopathic‎ Paul with a Molotov cocktail File:Dead rising long haired punk (15).png|...and making mistaken conclusions! Dead rising long haired punk (14).png Paul_Face.jpg| Paul_Hair.jpg| Paul_hands.jpg| Paul_Jacket.jpg| Paul_Pants.jpg| References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Survivors